Always Suspicious ?
by Rebecca Bookie
Summary: My ideas and views for Suspicion by Kate Brian. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

I leaned against the railing and sighed. An odd sort of musky sent filled my nostrils. Before I even could think about where it might have come from, I felt a tug on my necklace and, for a moment lost the ability to breathe. Then a pair of hands hit me squarely in the back and shoved. Hard. The necklace cut into my skin as it was torn from my neck. I let out a surprised shout and felt my shoes slip on the slick deck. My heart jumped into my throat as my stomach swooped up into my chest. I grabbed for the railing, but it was no good. I was already falling. A scream escaped my throat, but it was drowned out by the grinding engines and churning water.

One thought wildly repeated itself in my mind during the two seconds it took me to plunge into the ocean. Someone had pushed me. Someone had pushed me. Someone was trying to kill me.

The last thing I heard before I hit the cold, dark water was the sound of gleeful squealing and cheering, as someone at the tables won big.

This is just a recap of what happened in "Paradise Lost" so the next chapter I wrote. So enjoy and please tell me what you think.

~Peace out~

Rebecca Bookie


	2. Murderous Lane

Death is simple.

You die of old age.

You die of sickness.

Or, in my case, you die of murder.

You can't cheat death. It will only bite back harder than before.

But like a cat who has nine lives. So do I. you can say that I'm lucky after what Ariana Osgood and Sabine Dulac put me through, but you would only be lying to yourself.

I've cheated death so many times I bet god has sent his own personal guardians to look after me.

As my body hit the icy water I knew it wasn't me turn to leave this world. To Leave my friends, my parents, my brother, even my ex boyfriend Josh behind. But as that thought processed in my mind I was already unconscious floating in the exposed open sea waiting for my next trip down to murderous lane.

* * *

Hey so I know it's short. It's that obvious but please write a review and tell me what you think so far. HATE IT? LOVE IT? OR CAN'T CARE FOR IT? I need all the support I can get on making my stories enjoyable a fun to read. Thanks.

~Peace Out~

Rebecca Bookie


	3. Not so Welcoming Land

As my body hit the icy water I knew it wasn't my turn to leave this world. To Leave my friends, my parents, my brother, even my ex boyfriend Josh behind. But as that thought processed in my mind I was already unconscious floating in the exposed open sea waiting for my next trip down to murderous lane.

* * *

Land. Solid land. This has to be the happiest day of my life I thought to myself, coming awake at the sound of murderous waves crashing into rocks nearby.

I rolled over and began coughing gasping for air. My dress still clung to me in a dampened, tangled mess. Open exposed parts of my skin showed through my dress where somehow the material ripped and fell off during my fight back to solid land.

God! That sounded like music to my ears right now. I feel like a prune. My skin, all wrinkly from being in the water for WAY too long.

How long had it been? How long had it been since I was shoved off the boat? How come no one is looking for me? I thought rolling back over on my back.

I looked up and winced as the sun hit me straight in the eyes. Well there's my answer.

A. Really. Long. Time.

I managed to sit up and glanced around me.

"Oh shit." I said in a sigh. My voice scrapping those two words out as greater intense pain grew in my throat.

Where was I? I was frightened as I took in my surroundings. Not good.

As far as I could see sitting down, there was no sign of houses, stores or and sign for human life what so ever.

Tears welled up in my eyes making my vision burly. I looked back to the ocean only to be more disappointed on seeing endless amount of blue. Blue is so now not my favorite color now!

I was stuck alone.

Alone waiting for what?

No one carried if I wasn't on the boat when the boat made it safely back to safe land.

Upton didn't care. I thought remembering the way he left me exposed and embarrassed when being caught by Mrs. Ryan in a sexually act, as he ran after Poppy, as she retreated from the room when she saw HER Upton with another girl. With Me.

My heart ached a little for the loss of Upton. Only a little, not like the surgical craved in pain that I felt every time I thought of the blonde curly haired, blue green eyed boy.

How was I going to get off this island and get back to Noelle and my friends? Was I even on the right island?

My heart began picking up speed as a gazillion thoughts raced through my head.

"Hey! Are you ok down there?" I heard a masculine male voice shout down from the cliff's edge above and behind me.

My savior! But who was he?

* * *

I hope you like it! Tell me what you think? And tell me who this **SAVIOR** might be!!

~Peace Out~

Rebecca Bookie


	4. Filmier Blonde Hair

"Hey! Are you ok down there?" I heard a masculine male voice shout down from the cliff's edge above and behind me.

My savior! But who was he?

* * *

Thank God someone has found me. I thought as the man made his way down the less rocky side of the cliff.

"Reed is that you?" asked the voice almost to me. I couldn't see his face but I saw a head full of blonde hair.

Was that Josh? Was that really him? My heart beat pounded faster as the thought of seeing Josh again. But then the man made his way around a bolder giving me a clear view of his face.

How could I have mistaken Sawyer Hathaway for Josh. They both had blonde hair but Sawyer's hair was a lighter blond than Josh's.

"Reed, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Sawyer asked me as he began kneeling down in front of me, looking my tattered body over.

He was dressed in a white T-shirt and battered dark blue jeans. His shaggy light-blond hair was slightly damp from precipitation. He looked like he just woke from bed, because his hair was doing its own thing, in an adorable scruffy way.

"I'm, I'm fine?" I said softly because it hurt to talk.

"We should get you to my car and get you to a hospital." He said as his gaze went to my throat, seeing the bloody dried marks where someone ripped the necklace from my throat.

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to the hospital. All I needed was a hot shower, clean clothes and a plane ticket back to Easton.

"No…No hospital." I said loudly making a tear squeeze from my eye as the pain sliced though my throat again.

His brow knitted when he heard me try to speak.

"fine." He said shaking his head. "Let's just get you to the car first." He said standing, taking my hand and helping me up.

My legs were weak and I almost lost my balance falling back down again, if I wasn't for his arm settling most of my weight against him.

"Do you think you can make up the cliff or do you need me to carry you?" He asked me.

I looked at him, then turning my gaze back to the less rocky steep side Sawyer climbed down from.

I shook my head. I could make it I think.

When we made our way to the top, it felt like I was going to faint. All that climbing took all the little energy that I had out of me. I should have let Sawyer carry me I thought regretting my decision.

Sawyer led me to his sleek black Porsche Cheyenne, opening the door helping me to sit inside.

The fresh sent of leather was relaxing making me want to curl up in a ball and sleep.

Sawyer went around to the back of his car opening up the trunk.

"Reed, I have some clothes you can change into, so you don't have to wear the ruined dress back." He said unzipping a bag and returning back to me.

Thank God I thought. I didn't want to go back to Noelle's house looking like I traveled through a tornado.

He held out to me a black pair of basketball shorts and a clean black T-shirt.

"I'm sorry it's not girl clothes, but it should fit." He said his cheeks becoming pinker as he said those words.

I smiled up at him and whispered. "Thank you"

"Yeah, well I let you change" he said scratching the back of his head "call me when you're done."

He retreated back towards the back to the car again, and I starting to peel the remains of the dress off my body.

Looking down at myself I could see clearly the black and blue marks the journey back to solid ground took on me. Dried patches of blood covered several parts of my body from head to toe.

When I got the black shorts over my body I sighed. My head was staring to pulse from an oncoming head ache.

I grabbed the black t-shirt and put it up to my nose inhaling the fresh sent of dry cleaning and a slight aroma of Sawyer.

I began to put the T-shirt over my head as a sharp pain in my right arm made me cry out in pain.

Sawyer was at my side in a second.

"Reed are you ok?" Sawyer asked me in a worried tone. "Oh God! I'm sorry" he said as he looked at my half naked body and spun around so fast I thought he might trip and fall. I had only a black lace bra on which Sawyer had gotten a good view of.

Now my checks stated to heat up. That was embarrassing. I bit the inside of my cheek and began pulling the shirt over my head again trying to ignore the pain.

Sawyer turned slowly back towards me again his face beet red. He held a bottle of Gatorade in his hand out to me.

"I thought you might be thirsty" he said up capping the lid of me. I didn't notice how thirsty I was until my mouth began to water at the thought of something cold to drink.

I took a sip and began to cough. When down the wrong pipe I thought trying to breathe.

Sawyer shut my side of the door and began to make his way around the car, opening the side door and settling himself in, turning on the car.

I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"I have questions" I said slowly

"And I have answers" He told me and began to drive the car back on the path of a dirt road.

* * *

Hey I know you guys might be mad that Joshy Poo wasn't there to save Reed but I'm sorry. You get all these fanfictions were Josh was the savior and then Reed gets back together with him, you know the similar same stories we read on Fanfiction. So I wanted to write something different and fresh. Sorry to disappoint some of you but my story will have a new kind of twist. So if you enjoy reading my story stay tuned for more and if you don't, sorry to let you down.

~Peace Out~

Rebecca Bookie


	5. Aways Landing on Your Feet

"I thought you might be thirsty" he said up capping the lid of me. I didn't notice how thirsty I was until my mouth began to water at the thought of something cold to drink.

I took a sip and began to cough. When down the wrong pipe I thought trying to breathe.

Sawyer shut my side of the door and began to make his way around the car, opening the side door and settling himself in, turning on the car.

I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"I have questions" I said slowly

"And I have answers" He told me and began to drive the car back on the path of a dirt road.

* * *

After a few minutes of awkward silence between Sawyer and me I decided to ask him all the questions boiling in my mind.

"Sawyer?" I said after taking a sip from the Gatorade bottle to sooth the pain. "How…I…When…What happened?" that was all I could manage to say. A truck load of questions where trying to burst out of my mouth all at once.

Sawyer's hand tightened on the wheel of the car than relaxed.

"Well?" I said after a moment of silence I didn't want to wait any longer for the answers.

He cleared his throat and glanced at me. "Reed look, all I know is that when we got back to shore you were missing. Poppy said you where the first one off the boat and that you stormed off before any of us got off."

That little bitch! She was the one who probably pushed me off the boat I thought grinding my teeth together.

"We left all our separate ways. Noelle wanted to stay behind and wait for you so she did. Then the day after you were missing we all got called to the dock because Noelle wanted to talk to all of us."

He blew out a sigh and continued.

"She said you didn't come home, and that this wasn't like you. She got Poppy to confess that she didn't see you get off the boat that night."

He laughed. "You should have seen Poppy's face after Noelle bitched her out. Ahhh Priceless."

That made me smile. I wished I've seen that.

"Well anyway we reported you missing and be all decided to break up in small groups and search for you. After a day we couldn't find you some of us decided you where a goner so they quit looking for you." He said with anger in his voice.

Well it didn't look like people missed me that much I thought taking another sip from my Gatorade.

"So I decided to get in my car and try to look for you" he said glancing at me.

"I had a feeling I knew you were still alive. It took me nine hours for me to actually find you." He smiled a little.

"I looked off most every cliff trying to find you. I was about to give up and analogue that you where dead until I saw what looked to be liked a body by a rock. And well, it was you"

I turned to him and grabbed one of his hand squeezing it. His hand was warm and soft making me want to hold his hand longer.

"Thank you Sawyer. If I wasn't for you I don't think I would have ever been found." I said in a sad voice.

He turned to me. "Don't say that Reed. Don't you dare say that. Look you would have been found even if I wasn't the one who got to you first." A half smile curved at his lips. "Besides you always land on your feet"

Yeah. Sure, but how long is this 'landing on your feet' going to last I thought grimly.

Looking back out the window I began seeing more and more houses come into view after about fifty minutes of drive back.

Noelle's house came into view and I sucked in my breath. I wonder how she was going to react after seeing me.

Sawyer pulled up in the driveway and turned off the car.

"Sawyer" I said, both of us turned looking at each other. "I wanted to let you know, again how much I thank you for taking your time finding me"

Sawyer's grey eyes were filled with warmth.

There was something about him that made me want to stay in the car longer and talk to him instead of going inside and seeing everyone again.

Right then I leaned in and gave him a thank you kiss. His lips where so warm and soft against mine. We didn't even try to pull apart after a second. I didn't want to and I bet neither did he because that next moment he deepened the kiss making a moan escape my lips.

A nock sounded at my window pulling us apart quickly.

Noelle was standing outside the door looking excited. Behind her Upton was standing looking a little down. My gaze moved next to him seeing the guy I used to love gazing right back at me.

"Josh." I mouthed.

Oh god did he see the kiss? Did I even care if he did?

God! I was so confused.

* * *

I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think of the kiss and about too Josh!!

Should she stay with Upton or go back to Josh. Or should she see where this new flame with Sawyer might go?????

~Peace Out~

Rebecca Bookie


	6. Avoiding Josh

"Sawyer" I said, both of us turned looking at each other. "I wanted to let you know, again how much I thank you for taking your time finding me"

Sawyer's grey eyes were filled with warmth.

There was something about him that made me want to stay in the car longer and talk to him instead of going inside and seeing everyone again.

Right then I leaned in and gave him a thank you kiss. His lips where so warm and soft against mine. We didn't even try to pull apart after a second. I didn't want to and I bet neither did he because that next moment he deepened the kiss making a moan escape my lips.

A nock sounded at my window pulling us apart quickly.

Noelle was standing outside the door looking excited. Behind her Upton was standing looking a little down. My gaze moved next to him seeing the guy I used to love gazing right back at me.

"Josh." I mouthed.

Oh god did he see the kiss? Did I even care if he did?

God! I was so confused.

* * *

"Reed!" Noelle squealed trying to pull open my door, but found that it was locked.

I removed my eyes from Josh to look at Noelle though the window. Her eyes were wet from tears. As soon as I opened the door she threw her arms around me giving me a tight squeeze. Too tight making my body ached more.

"What the hell happened to you?" She demanded. "Do you know how long I have been looking for you? How did you end up off the boat?" She was hammering me with all these questions making me dizzy.

I smiled at Noelle. I was really glad to see her. I wanted to thank her for not giving up on searching for me when other people had.

Noelle released me and I turned back to look inside the car at Sawyer.

His eyes were on the two guys behind me, an odd expression on his face. Was it Jealousy? Anger? It bugged me the way he kept his eyes fixed on Josh and Upton.

"So Sawyer" I said making him quickly look back at me. "Thank you. For everything." he smiled at me slightly and added. "Reed, give me a call later to check in ok?" I smiled back at him as he began putting his car in the drive pulling out of the driveway, slipping out of view.

I turned back to Noelle. "Can we really talk about this later I really want to take a shower and go to sleep, we'll talk after I get up." I said making my way towards the front door.

Noelle stopped me with her hand on my arm. "No your not were talking right now. I need to know what the hell happened to you. I almost lost you!" she said raising her voice.

Upton cut her off before she could yell at me further.

"Noelle let Reed get some rest. Look at her, she looks ready to fall down any second." he appointed her in his sexy British accent.

I was about to fall down. My eyes where getting heavier as every moment passed.

"Fine" Noelle said defeated. "But once you wake up were talking"

"I promise" I said crossing my fingers together.

I turned back to make my way up the stairs between Upton and Josh. I was so nervous keeping my eyes averted from both Josh's and Upton's eyes. Upton reached me pulling me in a warm hug.

"I missed you" he said pulling back looking, at me with deep concerning eyes. He still effected me making my heart flutter and beat faster. I was supposed to be mad at him, hate him after he left me for Poppy. But oddly I wasn't.

He leaned forwards to kiss my forehead. "Get some sleep." He said turning me towards to door. I walked right passed Josh without looking at him once. I could smell the similar aroma of him as I passed him by.

Undressing myself in the bathroom with the shower on full blast, making the mirror fog up, I wiped it, trying to clear it to look at my burse body. I was mess. I looked liked I was thrown in a washer machine and my body was knocked around.

I climbed in the shower letting the hot soothing water take away the ache away from my body but letting the torture of my eyes drown me.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN LIKE TWO WEEKS BUT I PROMISE I WILL HAVE ANOTHER STORY UP BY SATURDAY. BUT UNTILL THEN I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS FOR YOU.

1. SHOULD REED TAKE JOSH BACK

2. SHOULD REED MAKE JOSH JEALOUS

~Peace out~

Rebecca Bookie


	7. Release the Beast

He leaned forwards to kiss my forehead. "Get some sleep." He said turning me towards to door. I walked right passed Josh without looking at him once. I could smell the similar aroma of him as I passed him by.

Undressing myself in the bathroom with the shower on full blast, making the mirror fog up, I wiped it, trying to clear it to look at my burse body. I was mess. I looked liked I was thrown in a washer machine and my body was knocked around.

I climbed in the shower letting the hot soothing water take away the ache away from my body but letting the tears of my eyes drown me.

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed huddled in a ball in the middle of the shower crying.

No time seemed to pass by but the Nock on the bathroom door woke me from my dazed state.

"Reed? You've been in there for over an hour, come out please so we can talk." Noelle's voice sounded through the door, muffled.

It's been that long? I thought as I began to stand and turn off the water. I grabbed the dark blue robe that was hung up on the rack, and put it on me.

I opened the door to look at Noelle. She looked at me in a worried expression.

"Are you ok Reed?"

She glanced passed me into the bathroom to try to give her an idea what took me so long.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah I'm fine." I turned around and grabbed a towel and started drying my hair.

"How come your eyes are red?" she asked sitting down on my bed.

"Um, I don't know maybe I'm tired and I want to sleep." I said mockingly

She shook her head and stood moving towards the door.

"Fine Reed, just fine we'll talk later" Noelle said angrily leaving my room.

I was about to apologize to her but she slammed the door on my face.

I started getting dressed when I heard another knock on my door. I didn't bother checking who it was and strode over to the door in just black yoga pants and a black bra.

I tore open the door angrily. "Look Noe-" I was stuck frozen in place as the one person I was avoiding met my eyes, or well, half my naked body.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not even trying to hide the fact that I didn't have a shirt on or that this was the first time Josh has seen me without my shirt on, well except the Legacy, but I didn't want to think about that.

"I came to talk to you" he said scratching the back of his head and looking everywhere except my torso.

I opened the door wider so that he could come in and shut the door when he was in my room.

I avoided him and went to the dresser pulling out a black tank top and pulling over my body.

I stood there facing away from him for a moment trying to bring myself together.

"Why are you here Josh?" I asked turning around looking at him, my arms crossed in front of me.

He moved to the desk beside the window and faced me.

God he was beautiful I thought longingly.

"Reed I came as soon as I found out you were missing." He moved to stand in front of me taking my hand in his. "I can't lose you" he said in a pained voice.

A deep pain slashed in my heart. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "You are ready have." I said sadly taking my hand from his.

He swallowed hard. His eyes focused on my face.

"Reed I still love yo-" He began but I cut him off.

"Don't Josh… Please just don't say that."

I hurt him; I knew my words would cut deep in his heart.

"Reed, nothing has changed between us. My love for you hasn't changed." He took my face in his hands. "Reed I will always love you."

I moved away from his touch putting a few feet of distance between us. It felt like I was kicked in the gut by a horse.

"How can you say that Josh? Everything between us changed. You...You left me Josh you broke my heart and you left me when I needed you the most! You weren't there for me."

Pools of tears were streaming down my face dripping on the wood floor.

"I loved you so much Josh but not even a few days after trying to explain to you I didn't know what I was doing at the legacy, you hooked up with Ivy! God you couldn't even wait a week. Every time I saw you with her it broke my heart even further!"

My voice was raised so loud I bet the whole house could hear me. I didn't care let them hear. Let them know how much I suffered from Josh.

"And here I thought you loved me. God Josh I-" I couldn't even finish I was so torn up.

"Reed I know I was such an asshole for leaving you but I can explain. I can explain everything! Please you have to forgive me Reed." His voice trailed off towards the end. His face looked shattered into a million pieces.

I pushed him towards the door and opened it

"Just leave me be Josh. Just go away!" I screamed shoving him in the hall.

"Reed!" I looked up to stare at shocked Noelle. I looked passed her at the dark hair witch my ex-boyfriend accidently shot.

"Ivy?" I said confused at why she was standing in the hallway in Noelle's house and not still at the hospital recovering.

"Reed there's something you should know" She said looking at Josh then back to me.

"I'm Pregnant."

* * *

Wow I was excited to write that! I hoped you liked, um no loved it!!

Wow Ivy Pregnant! I didn't even see that coming until I got mostly finished with this chapter!

Please review and tell me what you think about that!

~Peace Out~

Rebecca Bookie


	8. Author’s Note My Note

Author's Note

Hey, I know I haven't written anything in like a month. I'm really truly sorry. It was the last month of school. I had to put all my focus on schoolwork. Plus I had to worry about finals. Thank God it's over.

This story I written was, well supposed to continue, but since I haven't even touched or looked at it, I'm starting fresh. Bran. Spanking. New. So sorry for you guys who wanted to continue to read THIS story. But hey I'm writing the first chapter of the new story I'm writing as you read this. So stay tuned for........................................................... _Dangerously Suspicious ( please read it!!)_

_~Peace Out~_

_Rebecca Bookie _


	9. Who’s the father Josh?

_"Just leave me be Josh. Just go away!" I screamed shoving him in the hall._

_"Reed!" I looked up to stare at shocked Noelle. I looked passed her at the dark hair witch my ex-boyfriend accidently shot._

_"Ivy?" I said confused at why she was standing in the hallway in Noelle's house and not still at the hospital recovering._

_"Reed there's something you should know" She said looking at Josh then back to me._

_"I'm Pregnant."_

I froze. My hand still on Josh's arm, no longer pushing him. What did Ivy just say? It can't be true. Surly I was mistaken, because she just said she was pregnant. Pregnant.

I looked at Ivy. Her thin fingers where rubbing her stomach were her, thing grew inside her. A tiny little round bump curving her stomach.

I felt dizzy. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't even take in air. I didn't even try. Black small dots appeared in front of my eyes, growing in numbers.

Josh shook me, trying to make me realize I wasn't breathing. I gasped in precious air releasing it with a deafening scream.

I looked at Josh. My beautiful artsy Josh, and imagined him being the father of Ivy's baby. Would he or she have small bouncing curls like his father or straight black hair like his mother? I didn't want to imagine Josh and Ivy's baby.

My whole body shook violently. "We need to get her to a chair!" Josh said walking my zombie shaking body back to my room.

Ivy and Noelle followed closing the door behind them, locking me inside the room with all three of them.

Josh sat me on the bed. He pulled back to look at me. His eyes sad and regretting. I Knew it! He was the father!

I jumped up, pushing him back. He would have face planted if he hadn't grabbed hold of my dresser.

I shook my head back and forth. "No" I said "No. No. No. you- she-. Oh God!" I sat back down again, my legs giving out.

I looked at Josh. How could this perfect guy who LOVED me get Ivy pregnant?

"Josh?" I said shaking my head slowly back and forth. Bile started to rise in my throat. "Josh please. Please don't- Please don't tell me, you're the- The…" I couldn't finish. I could accept him as the father.

Josh came forward to kneel in front of me. "Reed I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But Reed I'm not the father of Ivy's baby."

I was so relieved! I didn't know whether to hit him for making me think he was the father, or pull him in for a deep kiss.

But if Josh isn't the father, who is? I turned to him. "Josh if you're not the father of Ivy's baby who is?"

Josh turned to look at Ivy. They stared at each other.

"Is it Gage?" I said now looking at Ivy. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Who is it?

She shook her head slowly and opened her eyes to look at me "No it's not Gage's." she said turning her eyes back to Josh.

I looked back and forth at them. Ivy took a deep breath and looked back at me.

"It's Blake Pearson's."

WTF!!!!

"What?" I squeaked Thomas's brother!!!!!

* * *

**I know I said I wouldn't finish this story, but it's been haunting me ever since I started my new story Dangerously Suspicious.**

**I've decided I WILL continue writing this story. So stay tuned for _Always Suspicious?_ And _Dangerously Suspicious_.**

**Tell me what you think ****Blake Pearson****, I know right!**

**~Peace Out~**

**Rebecca Bookie**


	10. His Comeback

But if Josh isn't the father, who is? I turned to him. "Josh if you're not the father of Ivy's baby who is?"

Josh turned to look at Ivy. They stared at each other.

"Is it Gage?" I said now looking at Ivy. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Who is it?

She shook her head slowly and opened her eyes to look at me "No it's not Gage's." she said turning her eyes back to Josh.

I looked back and forth at them. Ivy took a deep breath and looked back at me.

"It's Blake Pearson's."

WTF!!!!

"What?" I squeaked Thomas's brother!!!!!

* * *

I need to sit. To think about what the hell was going on. Ivy, prego with Blake's baby. How did she even know Blake?

I looked at Ivy. "Are you sure it's Blake's? How do you know him?"

Ivy shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I'm sure it's his. I've been kind of seeing him off and on, but it's been more on than off lately."

I shook my head. "Does Blake even know?"

Ivy winced. "Um, I think."

I looked back between Josh and Ivy really confused. "It's either he knows, or he doesn't, there can't be an in-between"

Ivy threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! Damn. So he doesn't know alright! I was going to hell him but I saw Thomas ther-" she cut off abruptly when she said Thomas's name.

I froze. Replaying her words back in my mind. _'But I saw Thomas ther-'_ No I must have been imagining hearing her say that because Thomas was dead.

I saw the pictures, even Ariana confessed she went back and killed him. No just imagined it.

Until I looked at Josh's frozen figure that is. "Josh, what's going on? Ivy said something about Thomas. What about him?"

He looked into Ivy's eyes and shook his head slightly, as if not wanting Ivy to say anymore.

"Josh tell me now! What the hell is going on!" I screamed at him "What about Thomas?"

He looked up at me still frozen and now in complete shock and opened his mouth.

"That I didn't die." A chilling familiar voice said behind me.

A chill went up my spine making me shiver.

I turned around slowly. There he was. Or a clone like him. No Thomas was Dead!

"Well I'll be damned." Noelle said beside me completely shocked.

Thomas's clone smiled back at me with the same smile Thomas smiled.

"Hello Reed."

* * *

**I know this is way short but sorry Thomas made his comeback so be happy… Or shocked ;) Review and tell me what you think about Thomas still being alive!!!!**

**~Peace Out~**

**Rebecca Bookie**


End file.
